Power machines, such as skid steer loaders or diggers include one or more lift arms or other devices that support or actuate an implement or tool. The lift arms or other devices are typically operated or actuated hydraulically via input from operator controls. The operator input is used to generate a control signal to energize hydraulic circuitry to actuate the lift arms or other devices. Different models or manufacturers utilize different circuit configurations for hydraulically operating the lift arms or other devices of the power machine. The different circuit configurations make it difficult to adapt the power machine for automated control. The present invention addresses these and other issues and provides advantages over prior control systems.